The 5th Year - Full of Suprises - Chap. Two
by Jena Gea
Summary: They start classes, Evie gets a taste of Weasly's Wizard's Weezes, and Evie also gets in a fight! Quite interesting, R/R PLEASE PLEASE PPLLEEAASSEE!!!!


Disclaimer- I do not own any of this, and even if I did, I serioulsy doubt I could make any $$ off it so JK Rowling dotn worry!

Chapter Two (First day of classes, Fred and George show Evie their Weasly's Wizards Weezes, and Evie gets in a fight) 

Author's Note – Thank ALL YALL that reviewed my last story!!! I luv ya! 

**

"Okay now, I can get this, I go up the staircase, around the corner, go though the drapes, past the 3rd suit of armor, and I'm there." Evie sighed, this was just so much more complicated than Montgomery Hall, everything had a trick here, or a secret passage there. She studied the map as she slowly climbed the staircase. "Alrighty, uuuppp the – Wha, wha, wwhhooaa!" Evie hit a trick step and fell, her books, quills, and parchment flew everywhere. 

"Hey, need some help?" Harry had seen her fall, and this was a perfect chance to get on her better side.

"Yes! Thank you ssoo much!" Evie said gratefully, "This place is huge, it's nothing like Montgomery Hall! I mean, yah, my old school was pretty big and all, but not THIS big…" Evie trailed off. 

"Yeah, I guess it is-" Harry was cut off by the voice of a third party, belonging to Professer McGonnagal.

"What are you two doing here? Classes started 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry Professor….Professor…," Evie said with growing confidence, "well, Professor, you see, my bag spilt, and then Harry came along and being the lil gentleman he is…. Helped me!" 

"Well then I suggest you two get to class immediately and do not dilly-dally and longer, understand? "

"Yes Professor" They answered in unison.

"Oh, and Evelyn, it's Professor _McGonnagal_." Professor McGonnagal then turned and left.

They put the rest of Evie's things back in her bag without talking, until Evie broke the silence with two words, 

"Race ya?"

"You're on!" Harry answered.

Harry beat Evie. Once they arrived, panting and sweating, in Charms, Harry and Evie split up. Ron motioned for Harry to sit with him and Hermione, but made it quite obvious that there was only room for one.Harry shot Evie a glance, to say sorry, but she had already found a seat with Lavender, and didn't notice him looking. 

Their 5th year of Charms was quite different from the 1st 4. Not only would they be cramming for OWL's, along with learning new spells that were supposed to help them if they ever met a Death Eater. 

Next class was Potions, and it started out bad, and ended worse. First Snape ridiculed Evie, and told her to change her hair, clothes, and basically everything about herself and her appearance. But Evie fought back. She told him flat out that she was NOT changing, and he couldn't do anything about it, because nowhere in the whole rulebook (all 6,736 rules) was there anything about unique hair or decorated robes. The whole class stared thunderstruck. Snape, was not impressed. He tried to catch her for everything she did, but couldn't, because every time she could show him up in a way she was right. He then rounded on the rest of the Gryffindors, determined to take points away from SOMEONE. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was again different. Once again, they had a new teacher. Professor Augment was a very strict woman, and she knew it all. The whole year would be dedicated to defence against the Dark forces. 

All in all, it was NOT a good day for Harry, thank God they didn't have Divinitation and Herbology until tomorrow. 

**

In the common room that night, Evie seemed to be the center of attention. Not only for telling off Snape, but for her robes, hair, and attitude in general. Probably the most exciting thing all night was when George and Fred offered her some of Weasly's Wizards Weezes. [A/N – Is that what its called?!] 

"Hey, Evie! C'mere!" George shouted across the room. 

"Yeah, we want you to try something!" Fred added. 

"Alrighty! I'm coming!" Evie shouted back. 

Once Evie got to Fred and George, they showed her a variety of treats. They had candies, dougnets, ice cream and many other assorted sweets, all for Evie. 

"We developed them," Fred explained.

"And their just for you, since your new and all," George finished. 

"Really? For me?" Evie asked surprised.

"You bet!" Fred and George said in unison. 

By now a small crowd had come over to see what was going on, especially since they all had experience enough NOT to try Fred and George's food. 

"Mmm, this is really good!" Evie said taking a bite. The whole Gryffindor room watched with anticipation, when suddenly, "Squawk!" Unfortanitly, Evie had just so happened to taste the Canary Creams first, and was now a 5'5" yellow, very feathery canary. Every Gryffindor in the room cracked up.

Once Evie had changed back to normal, she burst out laughing, getting barley enough breath to ask "Ahh! What was that?!" 

"That," Fred said, "Was our Canary Cream, we developed it last year.

"And these," continued George, "Are two-ton-tounge candies (pointing to a large purple hard-candie) and those are dog-dung chocolates (now pointing at odd-shaped brown nuts) and THESE, are our newest, best, and most fun – the Beach Ball Bubble Bum-Bums!" He was now pointing at what looked like little, multi-colored bubbles. 

"Hmmm, Bum-Bums? Lemme try!" Evie said with a mysterious grin. 

Fred, George, and every other Gryffindor looked rather taken-aback. No one had ever, ever asked for another once they had gotten a first taste at the Weasly's Wizards Weezes. 

"Uhh, ok, here" Fred said handing her a bubble. 

Evie immediately crunched down on the bubble, with the whole house staring at her. 

Right at she attempted (keyword ATTEMPTED) to say that nothing was happening, a large, glowing bubble popped out of her mouth. Once again, *almost* the whole house started laughing. Evie did too, or tried, because all that would come out of her mouth were bubbles of all shapes and sizes. 

Amid all the laughter, there were a few who were NOT impressed. 

"I don't see what's so special about her!" Ron said angrily.

"Well Ron, she's new, she's got new stuff, new stories, new robes, and, well, right now she's just more interesting that all the old Gryffindors." Hermione answered.

After a few hours, and quite a few more canary creams and bum-bums, most everyone had gone to bed. On one side of the common room, sat Ron and Hermione,On the other side of the common room, Harry and Evie were having an interesting conversation.

"Yeah, well, after my dad died, my mom almost had a nervous breakdown, that's why she actually agreed to send me to Montgomery Bell. She just couldn't handle it. Then she disappeared. Over the summer, my sister and I just live together, she goes to a muggle boarding school, but I teach her everything I know…" Evie trailed off, as she often did. 

"Yeah, I wish I had a brother or sister, I live with my aunt and uncle, and my cousin, and I swear, you cannot find a meaner, ruder, more magic-hating group of muggles." Harry responded. 

"Wow, that has really got to suck, huh?" Evie asked. 

"Yeah, but they only make Hogwarts all the more better, well, except for the end of the term last year…Did you hear about that?" Harry replied. 

"Yeah, something about a guy died in the Triwizard Competition, right?" Evie said. 

"Yeah well, not just any guy, he just happened to be going out with the girl that I liked for two years…" Harry said, a little embarrassed. 

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Evie said, with a fake wince. 

"Yeah, her name is Cho, maybe you've met her?" Harry asked. 

"Hmm… Cho… Nope, I don't think so…" Evie said.

"Yeah, I liked her ever since I first played her in Quidditch…" Harry went on telling Evie all about Cho, how he thought he had been in love, but, now he didn't think so, and about how horrible his family was, about his adventures, his fights with Ron and Hermione, even about Sirius. Evie told him practically everything about herself also. Although neither one of them really knew why they had revealed so much about themselves to a practical stranger, it was as if there were no barriers when they were around each other. Neither one of them were themselves, Harry wasn't careful at all what he said about anything, his past, his friends, Voldemort, and Evie wasn't the same either, she wasn't shy, but the competition and wildness was gone, she was just plain Evelyn, sweet and yet totally captivating. 

"Holy shit! It's three a.m.!" Evie suddenly realized.

"Whoa, we have been talking for a LONG time! We should have been asleep hours ago!" Harry added.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go to bed…" Evie trailed off, almost hopefully.

Harry wanted her to stay, but not as if he liked her, something about her suggested a connection, not a girlfriend, and not exactly a friend, but like, just a _connection_… "Yeah, well, we'll be beat tomorrow, night then…" Harry left to go up to his dormitory.

Evie sat there for a few minutes, not understanding what just really happened, not just him leaving, but their whole conversation. It seemed to play in slow motion though her mind. She shook herself and walked up to her dormitory, which she just happened to share with Hermione, Lavender, Parvarti, and two other girls she didn't know the names of. She crept silently up to the room, hoping not to wake anyone up. When she reached the dormitory, a faint light was appearing under the door. 

"Well, well, look who decided to join us." Said Hermione with a hint of laughter in her voice. 

Crash.

Evie had knocked over Hermione's large stack of books, luckily, no one else woke up. "Damn girl! You scared me! Good one though! It usually takes a lot to get a scream outta me, haha, because I am invincible! Haha!" Evie showed Hermione her muscles with an audacious laugh. 

"Will you shut up? You're going to wake everyone up!" Hermione hissed at her.

"Whoa, calm down Bessie, it's ookkkaayy!" Evie said sarcastically, "What were you doing up anyways?"

"I was reading, and I think a better question would be what are YOU doing up?" Hermione answered. 

"I was talking, as if it was any of your business," Evie responded coolly. 

"Look, lets just go to bed alright, we are up way too late." Hermione said in her matter-of-fact voice, that not only drives everyone mental, but, when using that voice, and attempting to tell a headstrong girl what to do, it lights the fire. 

"Aww, is wittle Hermione gonna be a wittle tiwed tomowo because she didn't get her pwesious beauty west?" Evie said, in and obvious baby voice. 

"Ok you just watch it alright? I don't want a fight." Hermione said. 

"Ohh, gettinn a lil bit scared of the big bad wolf Hermionie?" Evie said, getting a lil angry. 

"Ok back off alright! I don't need this from anyone, and you of all people!" Hermione said, now shouting. 

"What do you mean, ME of all people huh?" Now Evie was screaming too. 

"Oh what do I mean? I mean you shouldn't even be here! Why don't you just go on back to the U.S. where you BELONG!"Hemione screamed, the anger in her bubbleing up.

"Well it's a little late for that, doncha think? But c'mon, you wanna fight? Cuz I'll fight girl!" Evie shouted. 

"Bring it on bitch!" Hermione was surprising herself, she had never been in a fight like this before, and certainly had never used that kind of word before. Obviously though, Evie had.

"Oh you might wanna take that back, cuz you don't know just what you've got yourself into!"

By now, their whole dorm was awake, staring, and a few girls had come in from different rooms as well.

Evie made a ferocious leap at Hermione, but Hermione dodged it and picked up her wand.

"Oh is that what your gonna do? HUH? Every time you get into a little bitta trouble, go run behind your wand?" Evie sceamed, her face turning a red. 

Hermione raised her wand, ready to attack. "

Yeah, that's it, go on, curse me, C'MON! GET ON WITH IT!" Evie yelled.

Hermione lowered her wand. 

"C'mon, you wanna fight? Cuz I got a BEAR in me, and I WILL fight!" Evie said, in a very loud voice, though no longer shouting.   
"No wands?!" Hermione asked with anticipation. 

"No wands, just you and me, hand to hand girl." Evie said, her voice still unusually loud. 

Everyone in the girl's section of the house was awake now, either watching the fight of listening to it. Even a few guys had gotten up to see all the commotion. 

"Let's fight." Hermione said quietly. 

"Alright baby, you got yourself in, now there's no way you're gettinn out!" Evie said, screaming again. 

"Oh yeah? Don't be so sure hun, YOU may be the one stuck in the hole this time!" Hermione seemed to have a secret bbaddd self! 

"I wouldn't count on it!" Evie then made another ferocious leap at Hermione, but something caught her. That something was Harry Potter. "LET GO OF ME!" Evie screamed, but Harry was stronger and held tight. Ron was holding Hermione back from pulverizing Evie. 

"Now look y'all two, you stop it and you stop it NOW! You hear me?!" Harry's voice ran out all though the Gryffindor house. Some cheering and clapping was heard from the other Gryffindors. 

"Man, I told you she was no good!" Ron said to Hermione.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU PIECE-A-" Evie made wild attempts to reach Ron, but Harry held her back. 

Somewhere in the crowd a voice was heard, "What were they fighting about anyways?"

Another anonymous voice was heard, "Yeah, what WERE they fighting about?"

"Ya know," said Harry, "that's a good question, "WHAT WERE Y'ALL FRIGGIN FIGHTIGN ABOUT?!?"

After a few secondes pause, Hermione answered timidly, "I, I, I don't really know." 

Something about the innocence in her voice, or the fact that it was 3:30 a.m., and the whole Gryffindor house was awake on their account, or just that no one knew WHAT they were fighting about,made Evie start laughing. Not quiet laughs, but loud, audacious laughs, as if nothing had even happened, and as if there was nothing funnier in the world than this whole situation. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing, Evie had it so bad she was clutching her sides rolling on the floor. Even Hermione, Ron, and Harry were laughing. The fight was over. A friendship was just beginning.


End file.
